Photograph
by Madam RinRin
Summary: I wasn't always strong, or happy. sometimes I wasn't sure of myself. And in the middle of all my doubt and uncertainty, I never thought a photograph from your past could bring us together now... LeonXSora third person limited. I own nothing


**This took me a real long time, and a lot of trouble, to right. This is not a pairing as big as some in Kingdom Hearts, but this story was something I wanted to finish, and so about two months, and a computer later, I finally finished Photograph. This story is exactly nine pages long, I think one of my longest I've ever written, even if 4,874 words doesn't seem like a lot to some This has mentions of Rinoa from FFVIII, but ****it is definitely a love story between Sora and Leon. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing it, and please review, it is great appreciated. Thanks so much! **

**Photograph**

He could remember the day clearly, the day that seemed so long ago. He woke up in an alleyway, in a world so completely different from his own. He would never admit it, but he had been scared. His goal of leaving his island had finally been reached, but it wasn't how he had expected. Neither Kairi nor Riku were around him, and it wasn't on the raft they had made as children. For Sora, everything had changed in a blink of an eye. Nothing was the same. And he wouldn't tell this to anyone, but he had to stop himself from crying when he had first realized he really was alone, in a foreign world, without anyone he knew.

And it didn't help he had gotten into a fight only a few short moments after looking around the town.

Looking back on it, it seemed almost unfair. What kind of person went around picking fights with young teens who didn't understand what was going on? Sora's reactions had been out of fright, and even now, to this day, he couldn't remember who had won... all he knew was he woke up at a hotel, and his whole entire outlook on life had changed. Because he would have to be the one to save all life.

Sora, in all honesty, hadn't wanted to be the one the keyblade chose at that moment. Everything that was being told to him sounded like one of his dreams, one of his wild fantasies that would never actually come true. He didn't want to believe something so fictional could be his truth. But it was.

Even though he had already started his journey, it took the boy a long time before he could accept and understand his responsibility. He had to grow up so fast, it had overwhelmed him inside. These were all thoughts he kept to himself, and he never had said it to anyone. Not even to his teammates.

Even now, Sora debated whether or not to say anything, to mention what his feelings were. But what use was it to bring up what was in the past? He sat down at the small table in the wizard's house, and sighed to himself as he ate the bland soup in front of him. He looked up and around at the people who surrounded him. When he left, his 'goodbye' always had a great chance of being the last 'goodbye' he would ever tell them. That thought...

Made him sad. So very sad. Because he didn't want to leave, not to fight a lonely war, not even to go back to the island he loved so much. Not when he thought of losing all of his friends that he had made along the way. His eyes shifted around the room silently, seeing all of the girls and the flamboyant Merlin arguing over the finishing touches of their home world. The cerulean orbs drifted to his teammates, who were eating their food hungrily as if the taste didn't matter at all. Donald and Goofy... when he finished his journey, he would have to leave them as well.

How could he be so selfish? How could he be unhappy? After all this time... after all this time he spent trying to get back home, Sora didn't want to leave. He stood up abruptly, and all the faces in the room turned to him.

Their protector. Their savior. Their hope.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" Aerith's fragile voice broke the heavy silence the surrounded the company. She looked at Sora with concern, as if she was a protective mother. The teen looked around the room, surprised at his own actions. His eyes landed on the woman and his head lowered.

"I..."

"What's the matter Sor, cat got your tongue?" Yuffie teased, unaware of the battle commencing in Sora's mind.

"I... think I'll check up on Leon and Cloud... see how they are doing..." He smiled weakly and turned around, walking out the door. He couldn't stand to be around these caring people he knew he would have to say farewell to. His teammates went to go along with him, but their actions were silenced by a small hand in the way. Donald was about to protest, but Aerith shook her head.

"He doesn't need us... he needs time to think."

* * *

><p>Sora walked the different districts, back through the different sections and through the corridors of the once important mansion. His heart felt heavy, and his feet shuffled on the broken floor. He stepped through the door of the study, and lifted his head high enough to notice the stoic blonde leaning against the pale wall. The brunette smiled softly and waved in a friendly gesture. "Hey Cloud, what'cha up to?"<p>

"...nothing, really."

"...I see..."

He remembered how he first met Cloud, in the days that seemed so long ago now, in that Coliseum world. The blonde was not someone who had given him a great first impression; it was much like Leon in the sense. But he knew Cloud meant well. He had only meant to search for his lost memories, for his friends. For Tifa...

For Aerith.

Just like Sora had searched for Riku, and Kairi. How Sora was still searching.

"Cloud..."

"What."

The boy was about to speak, but refrained from talking at the last moment. His eyes averted to the floor.

"...It's nothing."

_Are you happy?_

It would be silly to ask that question. Sora knew this. He was afraid Cloud would laugh at him if he ever knew what he was going to ask. So he didn't, and instead, smiled. Smiled like he always did. "I hope your endeavors are going well."

Footsteps were heard come from the halls and both males' eyes shifted to the exit. A third figure walked up, and a calm expression graced a scarred face. Sora smiled, this time in a real, genuine feeling.

"Leon." Sora wasn't aware of it, but his cerulean eyes had lit up the moment he saw the older Brunette walk in the room. And while he didn't notice the sudden changed in his mood, Cloud did. So the blonde grunted softly and walked out of the study, leaving the two alone.

The boy remembered clearly the exact moment, the exact time and date of when he met Leon. And if he remembered correctly, which he knew he did, Sora wasn't impressed. In fact, Sora had decided from the first five seconds he didn't like Leon. But that was before...

Before everything.

"Sora. It seems like a long time since I've seen you." The older man smiled respectfully and walked into the back room, where the control panel to the city's security system was. Sora followed, his chest still heavy, but the load lightened somewhat. His eyes searched the room, as if it was the first time being in here. But Sora did this on purpose. He wanted, _needed_, to memorize every part of this place. He wanted everything he had seen on this adventure to be engraved in his memory. Forever.

"I know... it has been a long time. And it might even be longer when I leave." The hero sighed softly. "Every time I come to this place, it seems longer than the last time I've seen you... all." Why he had almost forgotten the others at this place, he didn't know. Cerulean orbs stared at the keyboard, the screen, the mouse, even the coffee cup next to the super computer. It looked the same as before...

"I know what you mean. And it must be nice to come hear this time for pleasure, and not that we actually need saving this time." There was a hint of humor in his voice.

Sora listened to Leon only slightly as he spotted a white, square paper underneath the desk that he knew the man sat at every day. He leaned over silently and picked it up. It felt laminated, or as if it was some sort of photograph. "I know what you mean..." He flipped the object over.

It _was_ a photo.

"I know it brings a sense of security to the girls..."

"I can see that..."

A photograph of someone. Someone Sora had never seen. Of a woman. Her smile was bright a genuine, and her face a pale perfection. Her jet black, raven hair fell perfectly on her shoulders as he saw her sit on the edge of a intricate fountain in a town square that seemed like a more elegant version of the one his other-worldly friends had. Her hands seemed fragile, but her physique was strong, and her eyes held a sense of knowledge, care, and love. He averted his attention to the corner of the photo, which had smeared words scribbled harshly.

_Never Forget._

A picture says a thousand words, But Sora didn't know what this one was trying to tell him. He had an idea, but he didn't want to be wrong. He almost didn't want to be right. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't.

Why did the thought bother him?

Suddenly, the keyblade master felt a strong hand tightly grip his wrist, and the boy was spun around in a harsh jerking motion. His eyes widened in shock as he felt Leon's hovering figure push him against the cold desk, and his body leaned back to try to create some space between them. Leon wasn't like this normally, and it made Sora nervous, almost scared. But he knew Leon... he wouldn't hurt him, not really...

He teen looked up at the man with questioning eyes. "Who... is this?"

"It's no one."

It was someone.

"Why haven't I met her before?" Sora asked curiously, and averted his eyes to face the floor. Why was he letting this bother him so much? Perhaps because he felt like after all that happened, he had known everyone in the entire universe. How could he not know someone who was obviously important to Leon and everyone else?

"She's no one you need to know." Leon's eyes narrowed in a horrible glare, and the teen could figure out real quick that wasn't the case at all. If she was no one, he would have said who she was.

"Why do you have a picture of her?" Why was this so important to Sora? He didn't know why, but he needed to know.

"It's none of your business." Leon jerked the boy slightly, and pressed him against the desk even more, the grip around his arm tightening. This position... the way Leon had pressed his leg in between his own, the force of how he was holding him... Sora didn't know what to think. He let out a short gasp, and trembled slight.

His cheeks tinted red. "Maybe it's not, but I want to know! Why have I not met someone who obviously all of you know? When she obviously is important? When you, of all people, carry around a small photograph of her!" Sora didn't know what he was yelling for, why this bothered him so much. Especially since deep down, Sora already knew. He already knew, but acting like a child and throwing a tantrum was just so much more Goddamn appealing than acting like an adult at this moment. "After everything that's happened between us, I think I deserve to-"

Sora couldn't finish his sentence, not when Leon decided to look at him like _that_. He wasn't quite sure what that was, but he knew it held _something_, something like anger, something like possessiveness, something tender, something controlling. It made him even more nervous, and Sora felt his back nearly bend so far the tense spots began to pop and crack. Leon tried to close even more distance between their bodies, and it made the younger feel his knee press up against him even more. Sora tried to suppress any noises that dared to come out his mouth as it brushed up against his sensitive area, and the boy bit his lip. He had never felt anything like this: the heat between them, the nonexistent space between the two, the weird, sick feeling in his stomach. The brunette felt his body tense, and his legs begin to curl and jell.

"...Shut up."

Sora could feel him breathing on his face. He was close, so close, so close Sora couldn't stand it. "Leon..." He barely got his name out, and he highly doubted he could form an actual sentence at this point. He wanted to tell Leon exactly what was on his mind, but what that was he didn't even know himself.

A pair of pale lips kissed him softly, and Sora couldn't help but shut his eyelids, tensing. This was all so... surreal. Why was Leon... kissing him? He should be angry, but he wasn't. He should be pushing Leon away, summoning his keyblade, punching him in the face, anything other than kissing him back and opening his mouth to let the man have even more control over him. Sora felt like he was _choking, _but it wasn't like he was drowning; he was swimming. The boy fought a small sound coming out of his mouth, but lost as Leon's hands let go of his wrists and began making their way up his shirt and lightly running over his heated skin.

As Leon pulled away from the teen and took a few steps back, Sora felt himself being thrown back into reality. And the feeling wasn't good, but bad. He still hadn't answered his question, and now there were even more he wanted answered. His clothing was a mess, his hair was a mess, and now he was panting because_ Leon_ had just _kissed _him. Not a kiss, but one enough to make him so confused, so speechless. And not just any kiss. He gulped, and stared up at Leon with confused cerulean eyes "That... was my first kiss..." The thought made him blush.

Leon looked up at the keyblade master, and the boy could tell he almost laughed at him. That almost made him angry- if it wasn't for the fact he was still coming back to earth. Sora bit his lip and looked at Leon. "It's not funny to me..." and he fought back the stinging in his eyes.

Then something shocking happened. It wasn't that Sora meant to say it, to be a jerk, to be rude or anything. But it just came out of his mouth. It wasn't like him at all, but his mind was so fogged with so many emotions he couldn't place, he couldn't keep any restraint with what he had to say.

"Don't think you can just kiss me and then think I'll forget what I was asking. It's obvious you have feelings for some girl and you obviously don't want me to know! This is only making me even more angry, and not at you, but myself! Because I feel like... well, I don't even know what that is! What's the big deal anyway, you don't want your 'tough guy' facade to be in jeopardy? Or don't tell me she's some girl that you can't seem to get over and I haven't met her because-"

Shit.

He bit his tongue and said nothing more. He looked away from the man, not able to face him any longer. He couldn't believe he could be so cold, so harsh as to actually say what he just did. He was horrible. Just horrible. He was terrible. He was suppose to be their hope, their savior, and all he did was bring down the people closest to him. Why did he let something like this bother him? He couldn't believe it. How could he say something like that to Leon? He deserved to get slapped, more than that. In fact, he would have felt better if Leon had punched him a few times in the face instead of saying what he did.

"That girl..."

Sora's eyes shot open.

"was my everything."

No. This wasn't what Sora meant to happen.

"It's okay Leon, It doesn't matter. You don't have to-"

"Her name was Rinoa..." Leon began, and Sora felt his heart sink. No this wasn't what he wanted. Not like this. It was obvious he hurt him, bad. He hit a nerve, the only nerve this man seemed to have. Why? Why did he do that? "And she wouldn't leave me alone, not at all. I hated her. But she insisted on staying with me, at all times. She... was such a nuisance. Then one day..."

Oh God. Sora knew exactly where this was leading. And he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. "No, It's alright, Leon... don't say anymore-"

"She told me the reason why she didn't leave me alone was because she loved me." When he said this, Leon looked straight at him. The brunette found himself blushing at the intense look in his eyes. "And I pushed her away. Still, she wouldn't leave, and after awhile I found myself feeling as if I had to be around her, because she needed me. After awhile, her laughter wasn't annoying, but it became something I wanted to hear. And I wanted to see her smile." He took a few steps toward Sora, and the teens eyes widened.

"Leon, stop please. I know what your saying-"

But he just continued to walk, closer to Sora, with the same intense look in his eyes, "The moment I began to return her feelings, we were attacked. And Rinoa-"

"Please, stop Leon. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-" The boy began to feel tears well up inside.

"-died. Because I couldn't protect her."

"Leon, stop!" Sora felt horrible. He didn't mean to hurt Leon. He didn't mean to make him reveal something so important. "I take it back, it all back."

"I don't ever want to feel that way again... So hopeless." Leon's hands went up to caress the naive, young hero's face. He flinched only slightly, and after awhile found himself relaxing and leaning into his touch while his tears were wiped away. "And no, I haven't gotten over her. I don't think I'll ever forget how poorly I treated her."

Sora felt horrible. The look on Leon's face was one he had never seen before; it almost scared him. And he was the one who had caused it. "I'm sorry Leon, I really am..."

"It's fine, you would have found out about it sooner or later anyway." The gunblade wielder lowered his hand, and walked away. He was straightening out the small table Sora only now realized had been knocked over. Was this where their conversation ended? Where they went back to normal? Why did he kiss him?

"I just... I've been feeling overwhelmed lately, and it had been... nice, seeing you again and all..."

Leon looked up at the boy, listening to what he had to say. That made Sora feel somewhat nervous, self-conscious. A small blush grew on his face and he averted his eyes to the ground. "It's a pretty tough job, being the one who is suppose to save the universe... and I was thinking of how I would miss all of you... after everything. And talking to you was a nice change, from all the yelling. Then I saw that picture and I don't know why, but I was angry, and I didn't like feeling like that, but I couldn't help it."

He knew he was rambling now, but he couldn't stop. Guilt was eating him from the inside. He tightened his grip on the computer desk, and leaned even more against it. "She's so pretty, and gorgeous and for some reason I felt angry because you had a picture of her and I had never met her... I didn't want to think that..." Sora eyes widened for a moment in confusion. "um, but it wasn't like I was-"

Leon sighed and leaned forward in a chair, his hands folded in his lap. "It's because you're jealous of her."

Sora looked up and pause for a moment.

"...what?"

He was a tomato now.

Leon leaned his head against his hand, and sighed once again, staring out into space. "...That's strange... I had always thought you had a thing for that princess of yours you've wanted so badly to protect... or that friend who betrayed you... I thought you loved him because you wanted to find him so bad, and that overwhelming trust..."

Sora's eyes widened, and his head lowered to stare at the ground he was barely standing on. Was he jealous? He didn't know. But... There was a few problems with that. Sora barely knew anything about Leon, besides what he remembered from his travels, he couldn't even remember the name Yuffie had called him long ago. Leon was obviously a few years older, so it wasn't as if they had much in common besides restoring Radiant Garden, and stopping the heartless and organization XIII... Not only that, but...

He couldn't stop blushing. "But... I'm a guy... and, you're a guy..." The brunette knew how naive he sounded right now, but it wasn't like he could help it; Sora was still very, _very,_ inexperienced with this sort of thing. And this was serious for him. The boy clenched onto the edge of the desk for support. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, beating faster and faster with each second that was left in silence. He couldn't stand it for much longer, when he heard a low chuckle, barely even that, emit from Leon.

"That's what I said at first as well."

Sora looked up at Leon, at first, unsure if that was what he had said, or if he imagined it. But when he felt those brown eyes land upon his, he could see the intensity inside of them, the same intensity that was inside the words that were said. He... was serious. Obviously, this wasn't that first time Leon had thought about Sora's feelings toward... him.

He gulped, and could feel his breathing hitch as Leon stood, and walked over to him, so much like the last time. But unlike minutes before, there was no malice, or sorrow, or sadness. Only determination, and that one feeling Sora still couldn't figure out. He could feel his whole body tense as he felt a calloused hand caressed his face tenderly, and his gaze never left those brown eyes. He let air past his lips fast, and he tried to get the dry feeling in his mouth to disappear to speak once more. But it was hard, so hard. Leon's own face was coming closer to his own, and now they were only inches apparent. Sora felt those strong arms wrap around his waist, and now even their bodies weren't far from each other.

He breathed out shallow words, "...What do you say now?" He asked, and let the overwhelming emotions flow throughout him.

Leon didn't answer- instead, he kissed Sora once more, and this time, it was more passionate, more fierce. Yet at the same time, the boy could tell there was tenderness in his actions, as fingers thread through his wild locks. Their was consideration, feeling, caring... and he loved these things Leon was telling him. He felt his teeth nibble at his bottom lip, and Sora opened up slight, just enough to give him the entrance he needed to go into. He could feel Leon's tongue intermingle with his own, and felt him, _tasted _him. He found himself pushing himself closer in, and having his hand reach to feel Leon's hair. His fingers laced themselves with those locks, and Sora kissed him back just as inexperienced as this man was passionate. He let this man lead him.

They broke apart for air, both breathing raggedly, and Sora only had a few moments to recover before they started once more. He felt almost as if he was choking on this feeling that was coursing through him. It was new, one he never felt before. It only enhanced as he felt Leon's hands run down his sides and grab onto his hips, which made him release a slight gasp from his mouth out of surprise. Just feeling his hands hold onto him so intimately made him feel... nervous. His thumbs made circles onto his stomach, and it seemed as if Leon couldn't get enough of him.

They paused once more, and while Sora tried to catch his breath, the man lowered his head to trail kisses down his neck. With each place those lips landed upon, Sora could feel his heartbeat become faster and faster. Never in his life had he felt so needed, so desired, or so vulnerable as this moment. He could feel Leon's tongue on his collarbone and his hands go underneath the hem of his shirt, feeling his actual skin instead of the cloth that made a barrier. He couldn't help the sounds that came out of his mouth, not at all. This was becoming to much for him to handle. And as he felt those hands trail lower, lower, to the belt that barely held his baggy pants laying on his hip, Sora couldn't help but shake a little in his grasp.

Not just shake. Jerk.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Leon actions paused, then suddenly retracted. His lips were no longer caressing his body, and his hands were no longer touching him. Sora looked up at Leon, panting heavily, and tried to speak, but nothing would come out. What could he say that would make what he just did alright? Finally, after a long time, those brown eyes met his.

"You're still so young..."

It took the boy a moment to register those words in his mind, but he couldn't accept it. As he watched that tall figure walk away from him, Sora struggled to find the strength to move from his spot. Finally, as it was leaving out the doorway of the cramped computer room, his legs began to ran, and he cried out.

"Wait!"

A small hand held onto his sleeve.

"Leon, no, I didn't mean to do that!" He felt that cursed droplets dare to leave his eyes. "I don't want to st-"

"You're still a child, Sor-"

"No I'm not!" He interrupted. Still, Leon had his back to him. "I've seen too much to be called a child by someone like you! You of all people know how I'm not-"

"You don't know what you want, and I can't take that from-"

"Take what?" Sora held on tighter, afraid of letting go. "I'm not having anything taken I don't want to give."

"I can't do that to you, Sora." The older sighed, and finally turned around to face the keyblade master with pained eyes. "You need to experience something like this with someone who can be with you a lifetime. Not me, not when we will never see each other again once you finish you journey."

The boy hung his head. There was a long time before the either said any, and they stood there in silence, in the doorway between that old study, and the hidden computer lab. The grip Sora had on his sleeve loosened, and his hand fell to his side. Finally, he spoke.

"I may never get that chance... Leon."

Sora bit his lip, and fought back those damned tears. What was wrong with him? What was happening? When had he started feeling like this? He just couldn't leave, not without him... not without knowing...

He leaned into Leon, his head laying against his chest. Soon after, Leon slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tightly. They stayed like that, and the only thing Sora thought was how much he never wanted him to let go. If only they could stay like this forever, if only nothing mattered. Why was it borders had to separate them? Only two words were whispered softly into his ear,

"You will."

* * *

><p>The sun illuminated the sky, and the bright blue painted the world an indescribable picture. A slight breeze graced the wind, and the palm trees rustled lightly. And in between the breeze, the sky, and the soft sand underneath slightly calloused feet was the ocean, it's edge rippling the shore with the low tide. Cerulean eyes stared out to the edge of this portrait, and small lips slowly curved into a small smile.<p>

Not a day went by where he didn't think about his journey. Not a day went by where he didn't think about them- his far off friends.

And not a day went by where he didn't think about him.

"...Squall..."

He touched his lips lightly with his fingers, the name so foreign to him, so different. He stared out to sea, and chuckled softly to himself. As the tide came closer, his feet lightly getting wet from the rippling waves, the brunette faced away from the photograph he took in his mind, and felt a hand take his on each side. One, a slender, even smaller one, with lightly painted nails. The other stronger, larger more calloused than his own, and with a softer grip than the one mixed with lavender scented lotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading, and please review! It's greatly appreciated. I apologize for any grammar mistakes as well. -.-<strong>


End file.
